Deliverance
by Inspiratus
Summary: Spike meets Dawn in Season Two. He notices something about her that sets them both a new path.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N : Spike is not in wheelchair for the purposes of this story. He was hurt in the fight at the church but not crippled.**_

Funny how you think your life will turn out one way and it goes the complete opposite direction. Spike always thought that life was simple. Blood, mayhem, booze, and his dark goddess what more could a bloke want? Nothing that's what, nothing until the great bloody poof sauntered back into their lives. He always spoiled a good thing, delusions of grandeur that one had. He couldn't just snap the slayers neck all nice and quick like, oh no, he had to break her. He had to put on some grand bloody show that would end them all. He just had to drag her friends and family into the mix, had to drag _her _in.

Spike took another swig out of his flask and looked down and the current source of his torment. A buggering child had reduced him to a twisted mess of his former vampire self. He had killed, maimed, and tortured girls her age and younger countless times over the last century. So why in the bleeding hell was it different now? He should just kill her and be done with it. Rip her head clean off her neck and gorge himself on the river of blood to follow. He stalked toward the bed she lay on intent on doing just that but as he neared she opened her eyes. Those intense wise beyond her tender year's eyes, the eyes that had gotten him into his current predicament. Damn her. Damn Angelus. Damn every moment that had led him to this one. Everything was about to change and he had no bloody clue why. What made this one different? He thought he might have a clue, it was when Angelus first dragged the lil girl into their home covered in blood that he knew, something in him shifted, and he just knew.

"Sp-spike?" That voice, so small and unsure yet with a hidden strength behind it. He met her eyes, saw her draw into herself and pull the covers up around her a little tighter as if to shield herself from the reality of her situation. He thought back on the night that she had come into his life. The first time he had seen those mesmerizing eyes and heard that soft sweet voice.

The door slammed open and Angelus came lumbering in dragging a girl by the hair. Well not so much a girl as a small quivering mess soaked in blood. He dumped her in the middle of the room, kicking her as he passed by. "Drusilla I've brought you a gift." He knew she would love this one. Always had a thing for little girls his Dru did.

Drusilla came floating into the room from the gardens and lit up at the sight of the tiny girl lying at Angelus' feet. "Oh, my Angel has brought me a new dolly this one won't be naughty like Ms. Edith." She came closer and reached out to stroke the girl's hair, who still hadn't moved since being kicked. When Drusilla's hand came in contact with the girl she let out a terrible shriek. She moved back hissing and holding her hand to her chest as if burned. "No daddy we can't play with this one. She is a shadow in this world. Not here, not real, she swims in our minds making shadows where once in was clear. Too much power, the light it glows green but burns red."

Hearing the commotion Spike sauntered into the room and quickly took stock of his girl whimpering and swaying in the corner while a confused Angelus looked on with a tiny mess of human lying in front of him. "What's got my princess so upset?" Spike made his way toward her but she lashed out at him slicing at his neck with her razor sharp nails.

"No Willy! Naughty boy you want to play with the light. You want it to burn you away." Drusilla made like she would lunge at him again but stopped and instead burst into a fit of giggles. "You will be covered in her; she will dance in your head and show you all kinds of pretty horrors."

Spike was used to her riddles, hell half the time he knew exactly what she was talking about even when no one else did but now he had no idea what she was going on about. "What light? Who the bloody hell is 'she'?" He turned to Angelus and noticed the amused smirk on his face. He really hated the wanker. Then he heard a small sound. Almost like a sigh come from the crumpled mess on the floor. Angelus heard it too and turned toward the girl.

"Ah my little Dawnie is finally joining the party." He bent down toward her and lifted her chin forcing her to look in his eyes. "You are the guest of honor after all." He started the chuckle. Not an amused light chuckle it was filled with dark promises of pain.

For the first time since Angel had tricked her into inviting him in her house she realized exactly what was going to happen to her. As the shock wore off and the conversation around her stopped sounding like distant muffled voices she knew. She was going to die. Not a quick barely even know you died kind of death; a horrible, long, slow, painful death. Things like this had never even crossed her young mind but instinct kicked in and she just knew. Why hadn't Buffy told her about the monsters? That Angel was one of them? What were they? She had heard stories as a kid had even heard Buffy talking with her friends about them but just thought it was part of the freaky that was her older sister. The word for the monster, what was it? Vampire, that's what they were called. Angel was a vampire and from the sounds of it there were two others in the room with him.

He had beaten her, beaten her to a point where she felt as if everything inside of her was broken. It had started in the house. Once he had come in he had taken her by the throat and thrown her across the room into a table and lamp. She fell in the shattered glass its sharp edges cutting into her hands and face. She heard heavy footsteps approach and he pulled her up by her hair. Everything after that was a blur. She remembered his fist slamming into her face a couple of times, remembered a sharp stinging pain in her neck. Then she was soaring across the room again only this time when she landed he didn't lift her up but started kicking her as she lay helpless on the ground. After that everything went black until the pain in her scalp drug her out of darkness and she realized she was being dragged by her hair down a dark street. That's when the shock had set in.

Dawn looked into Angel's eyes and what she saw shocked her. Nothing. A great big void of nothing. No emotion, not even hatred, just this swirling mass of emptiness. It was the most frightening thing she had ever seen in her life.

Drusilla broke the moment by starting to cry. "She will take them away from me. All will be lost and I will be all alone. We must send her away daddy."

Angelus walked over to his childe and took her in his arms if only just to get her to shut up. "Now, now Dru have I ever steered us wrong?"

Spike scoffed did the bastard want a list cause he had quite a long one. "Not exactly inspiring trust with that one wanker."

"Shut up Spike. No one is talking to you." Angelus growled showing a bit of fang.

Dawn listened to all of this not knowing what was going on but knowing that if she was going to die she wouldn't so lying down. If Summers women were anything it was strong. She slowly started to lift herself off the ground into a sitting position. Her movement caught Spikes eye and he turned from the disgusting scene of Dru gushing over the overgrown poof and focused on the girl.

Most no scratch that, all humans he had ever seen in her shoes were whimpering masses of pathetic begging. They always tried to bargain. Offer up anything and everything in exchange for their sad small lives. This one hadn't let out a sound any louder than a sigh the entire time. Most tiny bits like her would be crying incessantly but not this one. There was something different about this girl. He was suddenly fascinated by her. He watched as she struggled to stand, falling more than once and never uttering a cry even though she had to be in tremendous pain. Maybe she was still in shock but as she tried again to stand she caught his eye. It was like she was peering into his very soul, only problem was he didn't have one. But in that moment he felt a warmth spread through him that he hadn't felt since his days as William. She kept her fathomless blue eyes locked on his and almost as if that connection alone gave her the strength she needed she attempted to stand again and was successful.

She stood not five feet from him, swaying on unsteady legs her entire body seeping blood and she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Instead of the blood inciting his need to kill it inspired in him a need to protect. To wash this girl clean of the horror that clung to her and hide her away from the world.

Dawn looked at the blonde man, no vampire, in front of her and expected him to look on her with the same nothingness that Angel had but he didn't. What she saw in his eyes confused her. She saw awe, respect, sadness, and finally she saw a flash of tenderness. She held his gaze and seemed to gain the strength from it that she needed to stand. If she was going to die it was going to be on her terms and as confused as she was by the way the blonde vampire was looking at her she was not foolish enough to believe he would save her. He was a monster just like Angel. Angel had been able to pretend to be nice as well. That hadn't ended up so well for her.

She took one stumbling step toward the mysterious vampire, then another, if she was going to die she decided she wanted it to be by this man's hand. If Angel were the one to kill her it would last for days and be indescribably painful. Maybe the flash of concern or whatever it was she had seen in his eyes would be enough to insure a death of mercy. She took one more small step and stumbled, would have fallen if it hadn't been for a pair of gentle hands taking hold of her and pulling her against his body. She glanced up to see the blonde man looking down at her almost as if his own actions confused him.

Angel heard the sound of shuffling feet and turned from Drusilla's embrace to see Dawn not only standing but in the embrace of his moronic grandchilde. He let out deep possessive growl warning Spike to back away from his kill.

Spike glanced down the girl; Dawnie was what Angelus had called her. Hearing the growl coming from across the room he looked down and tried to convey with eyes that he truly was sorry. It confused him as to why he was sorry. It was the first time in what seemed like forever that a human life meant more to him than dinner and show. He yanked her to him violently and felt the bones in his face shift as his fangs descended. He may not be able to save the girl from her fate but he could sure as hell save her a lot of pain.

Dawn felt his face change and almost breathed a sigh of relief. This was what she had wanted. A quick death just a few brief moments of pain then it would be over. She had seen the look in his eyes just before he had smashed her against his chest; it was almost one of incredible regret. Like he didn't want to do this but felt it was the only way. Funny that all of the sudden she was getting this great insight into deep emotions and concepts that three days ago would have alluded her. Maybe that's what impending death did to you. She braced herself for the pain she had felt before knowing now that the searing pain she had felt in her neck before was Angel's fangs piercing her skin. The pain never came. He seemed to be hesitating and then he was ripped away from her and she found herself on her knees before a snarling Angel.

Spike shook his head to clear the fog. He had been about the end the girls misery when he felt himself hurtling through the air and colliding with the wall across the room. Standing in one fluid motion he launched himself at Angelus before he could punish the girl for his actions. He grabbed Angelus by the collar and slammed him down on the ground.

Angelus was going to kill Spike. Family ties be damned he was tired of his insolence. Just as he was about to spring to his feet and rip Spikes head from his shoulders Drusilla let out a loud wailing cry.

"We can't kill her my Angel! She will rip our worlds apart bringing such pretty chaos but the time isn't yet. She has to live first she does not live now. We cannot kill that which is not here. Shadows can play and dance around us but we cannot touch them. Such pretty shadows must not be left to play alone. The future sings to me and we can change all of it with the pretty green light. Shadow turns to light and lays the world to waste my Angel." Drusilla glided up to Angelus and laid her hand on his cheek. "We can break her. Make her ours and change everything. She will dance in blood with us and the slayer will be no more."

Angelus had no idea what Dru was talking about but he knew she had the sight. It was what had attracted him to her in the first place. Only trouble was he had also driven her insane so most of the things she "saw" were illusions created by her own twisted mind. Still it was worth looking into. If this girl had the power to create chaos on earth and end the miserable slayers life then he was going to make sure that happened. Sure that changed his plans a bit but he could always go out and find another girl to torture to hold him over. He took Dru's hand in his own, "Shhh we won't kill her tonight. Let's go out and find another young thing to play with. We will figure out what all this means later princess."

Spike and Dawn watched the entire exchange having no idea what any of it meant. Their eyes met once again and for the first time Spike saw fear reflected back at him. Why when an extension to her life had been granted did she show fear but not when her death was imminent?

Angelus turned to Spike, "Make sure she doesn't escape. Dru and I are going out to have a little fun." As soon as the issue was ordered they were gone.

Spike turned to look at the tiny girl and sighed. What the hell was he going to do now?

_**TBC…..I plan on taking this story through the entire series skewing off canon in many ways yet sticking to it and the same time. Is anyone interested in that?**_


	2. Chapter 2

Silence. Pure impenetrable silence. Spike hated it, nothing was worse than a void; it was all about the excitement, the crunch and the blood. He looked at the girl still lying in the same spot as when Angelus and Dru had left. How long ago had that been? Seemed like hours had gone by but it could have only been minutes. Long uncountable minutes drawn out in utter stillness. He honestly had no idea how to proceed. Did he kill the girl like he had originally planned? Or leave her to Angelus? Bugger it all being evil was supposed to remove all moral complications. Either way the girl died right? May as well be the one to enjoy the kill. As he started toward her she spoke and froze him to the spot.

"Please, please help me. I don't want to die, not yet. It's too soon…..please." Dawn's voice trembled with unshed tears. She didn't think it would do her any good and she hated to show weakness. Had flat out refused when in Angel's presence but this one seemed different. She was willing to gamble her pride and her life on that feeling. It was her only chance. She looked up at him through her blood soaked hair and pleaded with her eyes. She allowed him to see her fear and saw fear reflected back at her. What could he possibly have to be afraid of?

Spike was terrified, this lil bit was pulling at heart strings he didn't know he still possessed. Sure he loved Dru but that was it, his one exception. Humans were little to no concern to him. He started to pace and growl under his breath. Even if he did want to save the girl he didn't see a way that wouldn't end up with him becoming a big pile of dust. Either by Angelus' and or the Slayers' hand. If he marched her right back home and the Slayer caught him with her he would be on the receiving end of her stake. If he managed to get the bite sized one home undetected and Angelus returned to find her missing then he would be on the receiving end of his stake, after days of torture of course. "Bloody hell!" He slammed his fist into the wall and stalked over to the girl grabbing her up off the floor and swinging her into his arms. "I'm gonna bloody well regret this."

Dawn was too shocked to move or speak at first not really knowing what was going on but suddenly they were outside and heading through a cemetery. He was taking her away from Angel. All the pain, both physical and emotional, that she had been holding in all night came bursting to the surface. She started to sob and hid her face in the crook of Spikes shoulder as he carried her. "Thank you." It came out as a barely there whisper and the only inclination he gave that he heard was a slight squeeze that brought her closer to his chest and oddly made her feel safer than she had ever felt before. The pain from Angel's beating finally took her over and she started to fade in and out, slowly everything around her grew quiet and dark, then completely black.

Spike looked down at the girl once she had stopped her blubbering only to discover she had passed out. 'Bout time if you asked him. Girl needed to mend and that wasn't going to happen if her emotions kept bouncing back and forth like a rubber ball. Sides it gave him time to think about what the hell he was going to do with her now. Never one for plans Spike shrugged and headed for a place he knew about in Restfeild cemetery. They should be safe there until he could suss out what to do next.

He sighed as the old crypt appeared and gently shifted the girl so he could pry the door open. Walking in he stood quiet and still to see if he could sense any other nasties that may have taken up residence here. When he felt nothing he walked over to the stone sarcophagus and gently set Dawn down. He stared down at her wondering how something so broken and bloody could look so beautiful and ethereal. It had to be all the time he had spent with Dru, he had finally flipped his bird.

He sighed, for what felt like the hundredth time that night and decided he needed to get medical supplies for the lil one. Wouldn't do for all those cuts and gashes to get infected and have her die when he was risking his life to keep her alive. He glanced at the door weighing the options. If he left her here alone any number of beasties could stumble upon her but if he didn't leave and get some supplies she would die anyway. Well he was all about gambles so with one more look in her direction he turned and walked out.

Dawn woke to the worst pain she had ever felt in her life. Figures that the healing would be worse than the beating. She struggled to sit up, even open her eyes, but everything felt so heavy and even the simplest tasks brought searing pain throughout her. Trying once more to sit up she felt a hand press her back down onto the hard stone beneath her. For a moment she panicked thinking Angel was there and ready to fulfill the dark promises he had whispered. Then she remembered that the other vampire, Spike they had called him, had gotten her away from Angel. Whether that was a good or bad thing remained to be seen but for now she was just going to go with it. She was in no shape to put up a fight and if he hadn't killed her while she was asleep she doubted he would. Then again maybe he wanted her awake so he could hear her screams.

Spike sat and watched as dozens of emotions flitted across the young girls face. He could almost hear the internal debate going on in her head. It was amusing but he had just gotten her all patched up and if she decided to try and run or fight her way out of there she would ruin all his work. He wasn't going to let her turning him into some sappy pansy go to waste after all. "I'm not going to hurt you so stop making all those weird faces and relax."

Dawn finally managed to force her eyes open and noticed they were in some kind of old stone building. Candles gave the place an eerie glow and that's when she noticed a coffin in the corner of the room. "Where are we?" She managed to rasp out.

"Just a pit stop, couldn't very well carry you out of town with all that delicious blood of yours pouring out all over me now could I? We will rest here until the sun goes down then you are me are getting out of this bleeding hell hole." He leaned over her seeing her eyes go wide at the mention of leaving town and sighed. Why did everything with women have to be so bloody dramatic? Here comes the panicked high pitched speech about how she couldn't leave and especially not with him. As if on cue she opened her mouth and Spike backed away so he wouldn't lash out and hit her to make her shut up. Stupid women.

Dawn started to panic when she heard him say they were leaving town. She couldn't leave! What about Buffy and mom? Angel was a monster and her family was in danger. "I can't leave! My sister needs me she may not even know that Angel has gone all scary and murdery. Besides my mom always taught me to not go anywhere with strangers and you are a vampire! It is vampire right? I kinda just assumed what with the fangs and the drinking blood but vampires aren't real they can't be and-"

Spike threw his hand over her mouth to stop the incessant string of words from continuing to pour from her mouth. He couldn't take another minute of it. He liked her better when she was covered in blood and had kept her mouth shut. He was seriously starting to rethink this whole thing. He was about to tell her just that when he looked into her eyes and saw that same determination he had admired when he first saw her. "Look bit, your sister is more than capable of handling herself. She will kick Angelus' ass from one side of this town to another. I can't believe she didn't warn her own sister about the monsters just waiting to snatch up a tasty little morsel such as yourself. Life of the chosen one I suspect…always have to play the bloody martyr alone."

She was trying to follow the conversation she really was but none of it made any sense. She reached up and peeled Spikes hand off her mouth. "Chosen one?"

Spike let out a long suffering sigh and gently scooped Dawn up in his arms sensing the sun dipping below the horizon. "Gotta get move on sweets. Won't take Angeles long to come looking for us both. I will explain everything once we get out of here. No arguments and no talking. If I take you home to big sis we both end up dead."

Dawn looked up at Spike and saw the truth of his words reflected in his eyes. They would both end up dead if they didn't get out here. As much as she wanted to be there for her sister she knew she would be no good to her dead. She trusted Spike and had no idea why but he was her best bet at survival right now and that's all she wanted, to live.

_**Sorry it's been so long between updates. Life kinda got in the way lol. I know this chapter is short and not much really happens but I had to have a segue way between them escaping and getting to the next point. This was the what do we do now chapter haha. **_

_**Thank you all that reveiewed! I really appreciated the kind words **____** You are all great thank you again,**_


	3. Chapter 3

Spike carried Dawn to the outskirts of town where he had he Desoto stashed away for just this kind of emergency. Course he thought it would be him and Dru hightailing it out of this crap hole, not him and the slayers kid sis. How the hell did he get himself into these impossibly stupid situations? Never had been a thinker always followed his blood he did. Well now that lil philosophy had gotten him into a situation he really didn't see a way out of. Normally he got out of tight spots on violence and luck; somehow he didn't think either would do him any good now. "Buggar."

Dawn lifted her head off his shoulder, "Buggar? What's that?" This man was very confusing. It was either due to him being British, a vampire, or both.

Spike glared down at the child in his arms, "let's not start with the kiddy favorite pass time of drive Spike round the bend with twenty questions crap. I can already see where this is heading…..'Spike why is your hair that color? Spike how do you make your face change? Where are we? Where are going? Are we there yet?'…it ends here luv. No questions, no conversation, just you and me in silence while I save both of our hides. Understand?"

She wanted to whine and protest as any girl of eleven would but something inside of her, something that had awakened the minute she had been taken by Angel told her not to. She didn't understand where this new found maturity had come from, this sense of knowing, knowing what she wasn't exactly sure but for now she was just going to go with it. "Understood and in case I haven't mentioned it, thank you." She put her head back down on his shoulder and closed her eyes. She was scared, more scared than she could ever remember being, but not of him. She was scared of what would happen next. Everything that had ever made her feel safe and secure had been taken away from her in one night; her mother, her sister, her friends, her home, all gone with no promise of returning.

Spike was a little shocked that it had been that easy and when she had thanked him he felt the stirrings of regret. She was a child, a frightened child, in the arms of a monster taking her away from everything she has ever known with no promises of ever returning. Wanting to assure, dare he even think, comfort, was something all together foreign to him. So he pushed it aside and settled for a nod.

His car came into sight and a sense of relief washed over him. He had not been sure they would make it before Angelus caught up with them. Shifting the girl to one arm he opened the passenger door and swung her in cringing a bit when she winced and scrunched up her face in pain. "Sorry luv but we need to hurry. No time for kid gloves."

She looked up and was about to say she understood and that she was ok but remembered his whole 'no questions, no conversation, just you and me in silence' rule. So she pursed her lips together and nodded.

Spike looked down at the girl and really took her in for the first time. She was covered head to toe in bruises, gashes, cuts, and patches of dried blood. He had wrapped her ribs almost certain they were broken due to the sever discoloration he had noted when cleaning her up. She was so young almost a baby really, unless you looked into her eyes…..in her eyes was a wisdom far beyond even his years. She was an enigma, one he found himself wanting to solve. "Look bite sized, I may have been a little over the top with the whole you and me in silence bit I just spouted. Talking is ok as long as it isn't of the annoying variety." He knelt down to look in her eyes and instantly felt that connection that had gotten him into this bleeding mess. He knelt down to her level holding the door open to look her in the eye. "You ok luv? Is the pain gettin' to be too much?"

Dawn didn't answer right away she just looked at him, really looked at him, trying to take him all in at once. She didn't understand a damn thing that was going on other than vampires were real, Angel was one, he was one, and Angel wanted to kill her or worse. So if Angel was a vampire and vampires were killers then why didn't this one want to do the same thing to her that Angel had?

She caught his eyes and held his gaze. In his eyes she saw a lost soul, a man without direction or purpose, a man a part of this world but _apart_ from it. Despite the feeling of safety she got when she thought of her mother and sister she had never really felt like she belonged. Something always seemed off like she was an outsider looking in on her own family. She felt lost, like she was merely drifting through other people's lives never truly a part of them but like she was just observing from afar. All this and more she saw reflected back in his eyes, in the soul she wasn't sure he had. She wanted to tell him all of this but instead found herself saying, "What's your name?"

Her voice startled him out of the trance like state he had fallen into when their eyes had met. Something in those big doe eyes of hers made him feel things he hadn't felt since he was alive. When he looked in her eyes he felt worthy and that was new to both William and Spike. The only time he could remember feeling fear as a vampire was when Dru had been attacked by that mob in Prague but the fear that was slowing creeping up on him now was worse even than that. This was a fear that everything as he knew it was about to change because of this little pint sized nibblet.

When he heard her clear her throat it occurred to him that she was still waiting for an answer to her question so clearing his throat, and hopefully his head as well, he answered, "Thought I told you the name was Spike."

She tilted her head and pulled her eyebrows together in a disbelieving manner. "Spike? I find it hard to believe that's what your mother called you. What is your real name Spike?"

"Oi! My mother is not a topic we will ever be discussing you understand? Not that it matters any but when I was a pathetic bag of blood I was called William. There happy?"

Dawn was a surprised at how affected he had been by the mention of his mother. Not just his mother she realized but of whom he had been before he had become what he was now. Again the eleven year old she was didn't get it but that feeling of knowing growing steadily inside her told her that pain was behind it. This man had experienced great pain in his life that followed him even in death and beyond. She smiled softly at him, "I like it but I think I will call Spike. That is who you are now after all isn't it?" She caught and held his gaze as she said that last bit searching for an answer she was sure she already had.

Now it was Spikes turn to tilt his head and regard her with narrowed eyes. What was she playing at? Of course that was who he was now. Who the bloody hell else would he be? Not that great ponce William that's for sure but something deep down in him wasn't so sure. He had spent years fighting off William to become the kind of man Drusilla would want. He patterned himself after Angelus in the beginning, a thought that now made him shudder in disgust, but no less true. He had never fit in with them. Still didn't if he were to be honest. When it was just him and Dru he could be the man she wanted but when "daddy" came prancing back home suddenly he was William again, both the human version and the vampire version before he made himself into Spike.

Shaking his head a bit to clear all these thoughts away he decided that focusing attention onto her might get hers off of him. "So what's your name then? Heard Angelus call you Dawnie? Is that really your name or is the old man finally going senile?"

She laughed a little then grimaced as pain shot through her ribs. Ignoring the pain she looked back up at him to answer. "My name is Dawn. I hate when people call me Dawnie but I especially hate it now. Stupid Angel with his stupid fangs having to go and ruin everything. I hate him!"

Spike chuckled a bit at this, it was such a childish thing to say and he was glad as it seemed to break the spell she had cast over him. A little bit anyway. "Couldn't agree with more kiddo. I have hated the great ponce as long as I can remember." He shifted on his haunches a little as he, gently this time, helped adjust her into the seat of his car. "So Dawn is it? Ironic that."

Again she found herself confused by him, "What do you mean?"

He reached across her to buckle her seatbelt and chuckled, "Dawn happens to be one of the very few things creatures such as myself fear and here I am trying to save it…..see ironic." He grinned at her and stood closing the door and making his way to the other side. Climbing in he looked over at her mulling over his own words. Ironic didn't even begin to explain it.

Taking one last look at her he started the car and headed out of town. Dawn looked out the window and as they passed the "now leaving Sunnydale sign" She felt a sense of great relief as well as great trepidation not knowing the man beside her felt exactly the same way.

_**A/N: Working full time while taking a paramedic course kind of high jacked my life lol. Hope you like this chapter and now that school is done I will be updating more regularly. Thank you to all those who reviewed and put me on their alerts/favorites you are all great **_


End file.
